Currently, a camera of a mobile phone is generally disposed at the back or front of the mobile phone. When photographing, a user needs to lift the mobile phone to a position that is almost parallel to a line of sight, and generally uses two hands, with one hand to hold the mobile phone, and the other hand to perform a photographing operation.
For a wide-angle lens in the prior art, to obtain a wider field of view, that is, to collect light in a wider range, the first sheet of lens of the wide-angle lens is generally relatively protrusive, and a surface curvature is relatively great. However, a wide-angle lens of a relatively large size cannot be selected as a camera lens of a mobile phone. Therefore, the camera of the mobile phone cannot achieve a wide-angle effect.